1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape estimation device which estimates a bend shape of an object with flexibility, an endoscope system including the shape estimation device, a shape estimation method, and a program for shape estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a device which is assembled in an insertion apparatus including an insertion section with flexibility, for example, in an insertion section of an endoscope, thereby detecting the shape of the insertion section. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-143600 discloses a shape detection probe which employs an optical fiber provided with an optical modulation section as a sensing part. The shape detection probe includes an optical fiber which bends as one piece with an insertion section of an endoscope. The optical fiber transmits lights with wavelength components being different from each other, and the optical modulation section modulates the intensity, etc. of the wavelength components of the transmitted lights. In the shape detection probe, the shape of the optical fiber at the optical modulation section, and, therefore, the shape of the endoscope, which bends as one piece with the optical fiber, is detected based on the intensity, etc. of wavelength components before and after modulation by the optical modulation section.